


Gl’inganni dell’amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5927, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per G.Tra Tsuna, ormai Decimo, e Kyoko qualcosa non ha funzionato.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I voleri del Decimo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031270
Kudos: 1





	1. Salutandoti affogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: #30dayshathseptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Day 5: "un giorno di questo ne rideremo assieme"  
> Fandom: KHR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: KHR Contest Entry BY irenukia; https://www.deviantart.com/irenukia/art/KHR-Contest-Entry-102281900.

Salutandoti affogo

Il grande arco di pietra alle loro spalle veniva illuminato da una intensa luce blu.

Si trovavano al centro di un piccolo teatro situato nel parco della villa.

< Sei stata il mio unico amore sin da quando ero bambino. Pensavo fossi il senso della mia vita ed invece… Non volevo essere Decimo, ma lo sono diventato. Ora non voglio perderti, ma mi rendo conto che è necessario per la mia Famiglia.

Proteggere le persone che si affidano a me è sempre stato il mio destino e il mio dovere. I miei amici devono venire prima > pensò Sawada.

“Vedrete che ne rideremo insieme un giorno, anche se adesso sembra fare male.

Penso… Anzi, credo fermamente sia giusto così” disse Kyoko. Indossava un vestito rosso a macchie nere che faceva un particolare contrasto-abbinamento coi suoi lunghi capelli tinti di castano. S’intravedeva la ricrescita bionda e le sopracciglia erano già di un altro colore.

< Ti piacevo solo perché ti ricordavo tua madre. Avrei dovuto capirlo molto tempo fa. Non posso essere quello che credi tu, voglio essere me stessa > pensò.

Tsunayoshi s’impose di smettere di fissare gli stivaletti di lei e alzò il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Tu sei stata la Madonna del Decimo Boss dei Vongola. Ora pensi di poter cancellare questo con un colpo di vento come un semplice battito d’ali?” domandò con tono duro. La fissò negli occhi con aria decisa.

Kyoko negò col capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“La mia decisione è più quella di uno tsunami. Non posso più accettare quello che sei diventato.

Non riesco più a raggiungere il tuo cuore, forse non ci sono mai riuscita”.

Guardò l’altro serrare la mascella. “Vuoi uccidermi?” chiese.

“No, ti lascerò andare via, ma… Dovrai andartene lontano. Chiederò a tuo fratello di comprarti un biglietto per l’America” disse secco Sawada. Si voltò, dandogli le spalle.

Kyoko annuì.

“Non avrei potuto desiderare niente di meglio. Non c’è bisogno che mi facciate accompagnare” disse. Se ne andò col capo chino.

< Una nuova vita in un posto nuovo per ricominciare finalmente > pensò. Un sorriso sbocciò sulle labbra e si allontanò aumentando il passo.

Tsunayoshi raggiunse un sedile di pietra e ci si lasciò cadere con aria stanca, rimase fermo mentre il vento gli accarezzava il viso. Rimase con gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltare il proprio respiro.

Riaprì gli occhi di scatto, sentendo dei passi e accarezzò il calcio della pistola con la mano, serrando il pugno dell’altra. Le sue dita si erano già avvolte delle sue fiamme aranciate quando alzò la testa e si trovò davanti Hayato.

Gli fece un sorriso stanco.

“Sapevo di poter contare su di te. Siediti accanto a me” lo pregò.

La Tempesta obbedì.

“Volevo proprio vederti” ammise Sawada, accarezzandogli la spalla.

Gokudera deglutì e gli accarezzò delicatamente la mano.

“Allora ha deciso. Se n’è andata” sussurrò.

Sawada annuì.

“Tu mi hai aiutato sempre ad affrontare i mostri di questa vita imprevedibile. Ti prego, restami accanto” lo implorò, prendendogli la mano nella propria.

< Vorrei potervi portare via di qui. Tornare a vederti felice col sorriso ingenuo di un bambino > pensò Gokudera, versandogli un bicchiere di vino. < Ho visto Squalo consumarsi di dolore. Essere il trastullo di un boss violento. L’ho visto impazzire di rabbia e morire spazzato via da un semplice soffio di vento. Ora quell’amore sta annientando anche me.

Io non voglio! Desidero solo vivere l’infinito accanto al mio Cielo > pensò.

“Resterò sempre. Potete contare su di me” rispose Gokudera, ricambiando la stretta.


	2. I grandi del passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #30dayshathseptember  
> Prompt: 8. Portami via  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Dedicato al compleanno di Gokudera Hayato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/suddenlle/art/buon-compleanno-263308137; buon compleanno BY suddenlle.

I grandi del passato

  
Le grandi vetrate, che si allungavano imponenti incastonate nelle mura di pietra, rappresentavano i momenti importanti dei Vongola.  
La vita di Giotto era la più rappresentata. Il giovane dai capelli color dell'oro maturava, con occhi via via più tristi ad ogni immagine.  
Vi era la sua incoronazione a boss con una lucente corona, la distruzione degli Spade e dei loro macchinari di morte o atti eroici in guerra.  
Tsunayoshi li guardava con aria triste, sospirando.  
Udì dei passi e si voltò, trovandosi Gokudera dinnanzi.  
“Quando ho trovato vuota la vostra scrivania, ho capito che vi avrei trovato qui" disse Hayato. S'inginocchiò facendo il baciamano a Sawada, al petto stringeva degli incartamenti.  
“Confrontarmi coi miei predecessori mi dà forza. Da quando sono stato costretto a distruggere gli anelli per la sicurezza di questo mondo, mi sento molto solo. Quei fantasmi mi guidavano" ammise Tsunayoshi.  
Gokudera annuì con sguardo chino.  
“Voi non siete da meno ed un giorno, Decimo, i vostri discendenti chiederanno a voi consiglio attraverso le vostre raffigurazioni in questa sala" disse.  
Tsunayoshi fece un sorriso tirato.  
“Alle volte è come se nella vita di Primo rivedessi la mia. Lo sento così affine da sentirmi la sua reincarnazione.  
Ti sembra una cosa sciocca?” domandò.  
Hayato negò col capo, rispondendo: “Il passato rivive in noi. Quello che dite è solo molto profondo". Socchiuse gli occhi. “Però non dovete sentirvi schiacciato da quella eredità. Ai miei occhi voi rifulgete molto di più”.  
“Mio fedele braccio destro… amico mio… So che posso contare su di te. Sei disposto a fare una follia per oggi?” gli chiese Tsuna.  
Ricevendo in risposta un accorato: “Certamente".  
“Portami via. Solo per oggi. Usciamo e godiamoci il momento" lo pregò NeoPrimo.


	3. Come sul fondo di un bicchiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’uscita del Cielo e della sua Tempesta.   
> 5927.  
> Scritta per il #FridayPrompt di WW:  
> 눈치 (Nunchi)  
> Coreano, nome  
> 1\. Capacità di interpretare gli sguardi e di leggere le emozioni altrui  
> Scritta ispirandomi a: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aarmaoV3wOk; Nightcore - Veni Vidi Vici.  
> Ispirato a: Gokuderochka BY Nonsense-chan; https://www.deviantart.com/nonsense-chan/art/Gokuderochka-217822520.

Come sul fondo di un bicchiere

Tsunayoshi allungò la mano e sfiorò quella di Gokudera, quest’ultimo avvampò, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

Sawada gli fece un leggero sorriso, arrossendo a sua volta.

“Sei stato gentile a portarmi qui. Però hai parlato molto poco. Vorrei capire cosa provi” sussurrò.

Gokudera si morse le labbra rosee fino ad arrossarle.

Domandò: “Voi siete sempre stato bravo ad interpretare gli sguardi e le emozioni altrui. Perché ora vi appaio così misterioso?”.

< Quando sono con te, Decimo, sento la passione ardere in me. Siete così bello e impossibile, ogni giorno sempre più sicuro di sé. Eppure allo stesso tempo vi sento lontano. Un po’ come se fosse diventato anche voi come quelle vetrate > pensò.

Tsuna si sporse e lo guardò in viso, scrutandolo.

“Forse perché nemmeno tu sai esattamente cosa vuoi” valutò.

Hayato annuì.

“Non posso negarlo. Vedete? Mi leggete ancora perfettamente. Però sono felice di essere con voi questa sera. Vi siete divertito?”.

Erano seduti al tavolo di un locale che si stava lentamente svuotando. L’ambiente era impregnato dell’odore del whiskey e i colori dell’ambiente sembravano i fondi di un bicchiere di liquore.

Tsuna annuì.

“Quando sono con te sto sempre bene”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “So che posso completamente fidarmi”.

< Stiamo vivendo dei momenti fantastici, quasi surreali. Non comprendo perché questa favola abbia una nota sbagliata. Quante tempeste possono servire un boss così forte e affascinante? Perché sono confuso? > s’interrogò Hayato.

Sawada gli accarezzò la testa e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Vorrei che anche tu ti fidassi di te stesso quanto mi fido io di te” mormorò.

< Questo vuol forse dire che mi amate? Che ricambiate i miei sentimenti? > si domandò Hayato.

“Dovremmo allontanarci da tutto e stare da soli più spesso, come abbiamo fatto oggi” propose.

Tsuna rispose: “Ogni volta che vorrai”.


	4. Amira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Waltz of The Bone King | Dark Waltz Music (Cartoon Special); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9k2SzIpPOck.

Amira

Il boss dei Carcassa si appoggiò allo stipite della porta ed incrociò le braccia al petto, indossava un vestito dorato decorato dal polpo simbolo della famiglia.

La figlia era seduta davanti ad uno specchio, intenta a pettinarsi i lunghi capelli castano rossicci.

“Oggi ti presenterò finalmente alle altre famiglie. Presto sarai la Decima Boss della famiglia” disse l’uomo. I corti capelli dorati gl’incorniciavano un viso pallido e scarno, i suoi occhi gialli sembravano quelli di una volpe.

La fanciulla si voltò e gli fece un sorriso solare. I capelli le ricadevano in morbidi boccoli ed i suoi occhi brillavano attenti.

“Non preoccupatevi padre, sarò all’altezza”. Strinse le labbra piene fino a farle sbiancare.

< Anche se non voglio diventare una boss mafiosa, poi di una famiglia così importante e vicina ai Vongola >. Strofinò il piede per terra e perse una scarpa, lasciando scoperto il piede nudo.

Il padre sospirò.

Le disse: “Dovrai stare attenta. Molti cercheranno d’ingannarti. Ti sembreranno tutti amici, ma devi diffidare, Amira”.

La figlia finì di pettinarsi e si alzò in piedi.

“Non temete, padre. Starò attenta” promise.

Il padre guardò il lungo vestito verde e semplice che la giovane indossava. Le intimò: “Cambiati”, uscendo.


	5. Primo incontro tra Decimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata a: Nightcore-Alejandro; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNJD9mqiWlw.

Primo incontro tra Decimi

“Sì, devo dire che è parecchio vantaggioso per entrambe le famiglie” disse Sawada, ingoiando uno sbadiglio.

Il mafioso davanti a lui morse un sigaro e ne sputò la parte finale per terra.

“Di sicuro non possiamo continuare così. La famiglia francese deve capire…” abbaiò.

Tsunayoshi si guardò intorno.

< Non avrei dovuto mandare Gokudera-kun ad accompagnare la boss dei Cozza >. Si grattò l’orecchio e fece una smorfia. < Non solo mi sto annoiando, ma sono anche preoccupata che ‘quella lì’ abbia deciso di ‘attaccarsi’ un po’ troppo al mio braccio destro >.

Allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

“Perciò siamo d’accordo?” domandò secco l’altro mafioso.

“Ovviamente. Ora se permette vado a salutare gli ospiti che stanno arrivando sola ora” gli rispose gentilmente Sawada. Si ravvivò i capelli castani e si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi facendo lo slalom tra gli ospiti.

Diversi mafiosi bisbigliavano indicandolo con la testa, alcuni ne imitavano il portamento reale. Diverse ragazze arrossirono sorridendogli.

Sawada ridacchiò, notando che Xanxus stava gridando ad alcuni ospiti. Uno di questi l’aveva fatto arrivare a terra con un calcio.

< Sempre il solito > pensò, scuotendo la testa.

Uscì dal ricevimento e inspirò una boccata di aria fresca. Notò Takeshi appoggiato alla porta, che fingeva di dormire con la spada tra le braccia.

In lontananza Hibari faceva la ronda per il giardino.

Tsunayoshi prese una stradina secondaria, seguendo l’acciottolato tra diverse statue di marmo. Dissimulò il rischio d’inciampare con il suo ampio mantello.

< Mi chiedo se Gokudera-kun abbia preso questa stessa strada >. Si fermò udendo un gemito e corse in quella direzione. Si trovò davanti una ragazza un po’ più piccola di lui che era caduta in ginocchio.

Amira si allontanò i capelli dal viso e alzò il capo con un gemito, cercando di sistemarsi i capelli.

Tsuna arrossì, vedendo il viso di lei.

< Certo che è davvero carina > pensò.

La ragazza si raggelò trovandoselo davanti.

“Il De-Decimo… Boss dei Vongola…” esalò.

Tsuna le porse la mano e le disse: “Posso aiutarla a rialzarsi?”.

La giovane deglutì a vuoto e gli diede la mano, facendosi rimettere in piedi.

“Pe-perdonatemi” sussurrò.

Tsuna notò il simbolo che aveva sulla collana e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Allora finalmente vi conosco, fremevo d’impazienza. Questa sera vostro padre ha molto parlato di voi”.

Amira gli sorrise.

“Sono lieta di esser qui, per me è un onore potervi conoscere”.


	6. Lei chi è

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCV2knT0OmQ; Nightcore - What do i live for (Fabian Secon) - (Lyrics).

Lei chi è

Gokudera si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei ravvivandoli.

< Non voleva proprio andarsene! Mi ha fatto perdere un sacco di tempo >. Si strinse la cravatta nera, che risaltava sulla camicia rossa. < Fortunatamente sono riuscita ad accompagnarla alla sua limousine e a liberarmi prima che iniziassero le danze.

Vorrei approfittarne per invitare il Decimo a ballare. In un angolino in disparte, così non solleviamo un polverone > pensò.

Si fermò davanti alla porta e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Maniaco del baseball, devi fare la guardia, non poltrire” richiamò l’amico.

Quest’ultimo socchiuse un occhio e, riconoscendolo, gli sorrise.

“Yo!” salutò, grattandosi la cicatrice all’altezza del mento.

Hayato incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Hai visto dove sono gli altri?” domandò.

Takeshi s’impensierì.

“ _Senpai_ Ryohei non è ancora tornato dalla missione in America. Lambo ha tentato di rubare dalle cucine e Hibari-san ha tentato di morderlo a morte.

Chrome è scappata dalla finestra come ad ogni festa. Gli altri non so” spiegò.

Gokudera annuì ed attraverso l’ingresso. Si guardò intorno e il suo cuore si riempì d’angoscia non trovando il viso di Sawada. Girò avanti e indietro nel salone della festa, cercando il Boss.

< Decimo, dove siete finito? Chiedere sarebbe sconveniente per una tempesta, ma… Iniziò ad essere preoccupato >.

Vide che tutte le teste si voltavano verso la porta e si girò a sua volta. Sgranò gli occhi e s’irrigidì, impallidendo.

Tsunayoshi Vongola stava entrando con una ragazza sottobraccio. La giovane indossava un vestito rosa riccamente decorato, i lunghi capelli castano rossicci le ricadevano sulle spalle.

Aveva il viso di una bambina, ma lo sguardo di una gatta.

Sawada le sorrideva, parlottando a bassa voce.

Gokudera avvertì una fitta al petto e le sue ginocchia rischiarono di cedere, mentre li vedeva ridacchiare tra loro.

Mukuro gli si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Quella chi diamine è?” sibilò.

“Vorrei saperlo anch’io” sussurrò Hayato.


	7. Attacco ai Carcassa

Attacco ai Carcassa

La stanza in ombra era illuminata dalle luci violette nel camino, alimentate dalla fiamma della nuvola.

Tsunayoshi era seduto su un grande divanetto di velluto rosso, con le decorazioni in oro che riportavano i simboli dei Vongola.

“Un attacco?” domandò, unendo le dita. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Hibari-san camminava nervoso su e giù, misurando la stanza con i propri passi.

< I miei uomini erano nervosi ultimamente. Che si aspettassero un attacco?

Dovrei prestare più attenzione al mio Sesto senso Vongola. Non ho subodorato una minaccia all’orizzonte. Forse perché non mi ha sfiorato direttamente > rifletté.

“Sì, nella notte. Non sappiamo di che Famiglia si tratti” spiegò il boss dei Carcassa. Era sprofondato in un divanetto davanti al suo, col capo chino e l’aria contrita.

Neo-Primo si preoccupò: “La vostra Famiglia come sta?”.

Il boss dei Carcassa alzò lo sguardo e i loro occhi si specchiarono.

“Siamo stati aiutati da alcuni vostri hitman. Le nostre difese, inoltre, hanno retto” spiegò.

indossava un vestito dorato decorato dal polpo simbolo della famiglia.

Il Decimo Boss dei Vongola fece un sospiro di sollievo.

“Ne sono lieto” esalò.

I corti capelli dorati gl’incorniciavano un viso pallido e scarno, reso ancor più affilato dall’aria afflitta.

“Però sono preoccupato per mia figlia. Lei non è ancora una guerriera e sicuramente cercheranno di colpirla. Se dovesse morire, non avrei altri eredi per il titolo” spiegò. I suoi occhi gialli da volpe brillarono.

Tsunayoshi propose: “Sarei felice di ospitarla ed insegnarle a difendersi”.

“Oh, le sarei eternamente grato” disse l’altro uomo. Lo raggiunse e, abbassandosi, gli prese la mano nella propria, facendogli il baciamano. “Siete un grande boss”.

“Non dovete, non ce n’è bisogno. Fatela venire pure questa notte stessa” disse Sawada, con tono rassicurante.

***

Amira si affacciò dalla camera da letto degli ospiti di Villa Vongola. Vide Tsuna seduto in giardino ai piedi del gradino di marmo della fontana e lo salutò sbracciandosi, rischiò di cadere e si aggrappò al bordo del cornicione. Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castano rossicci intorno al viso.

Tsunayoshi deglutì a vuoto, rosso in volto.

< Mi sa che non si è resa conto che con la luce dietro quella camicia da notte rosa è praticamente trasparente >. Con gli occhi sgranati per l’imbarazzo alzò il braccio e la salutò meccanicamente.

La giovinetta si mordicchiò il labbro, chiudendo gli occhi.

Sawada non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi seni sodi.

< Me l’aspettavo meno formosa, anche se si vede che ancora può crescere >. Si costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo, calamitando la sua concentrazione sulle gambe di lei.

“Buonanotte!” gridò

Rientrò e si chiuse la portafinestra alle spalle, dalla camera veniva una forte luce aranciata.

Natsu scrollò la testa, facendo ondeggiare la lunga criniera.

Tsuna sospirò, ancora accaldato, e accarezzò la testa del giovane leone al suo fianco.

“Qualcosa mi dice che sarà una convivenza problematica” ammise.

Natsu si strofinò contro la sua mano, sulla sua fronte brillavano le fiamme aranciate del Cielo.


	8. Sole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 07. Salvia  
> » N° parole: 327  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Kingdom Hearts Reborn BY Xergille; https://www.deviantart.com/xergille/art/Kingdom-Hearts-Reborn-68542658.

Sole

La luce del sole donava dei riflessi ramati ai capelli di Amira.

La ragazza era chinata vicino ad una pianta di salvia. Stava raccogliendo alcune foglie odorose, le sentiva setose al tocco.

< Vorrei essere con la mia famiglia a proteggere i miei uomini in questo momento. Perché sono un tale peso? > si domandava.

“Estremo!”.

Il grido la fece rabbrividire e si alzò in piedi, col cuore in gola.

“Quindi sei tu la ragazzina che il boss vuole che io protegga. Sei più piccola di sorellina" disse Ryohei, grattandosi la testa.

< Una guerra incombe. Il boss non ha solo fatto richiamare tutti i suoi guardiani, ma anche tutti i suoi alleati > pensò.

“Piacere di conoscerla, signor…” disse lei.

“Sasagawa”. La voce di Ryohei era tonante.

< Mi chiedo cosa ci trovi il boss in questo mucchietto d'ossa. C'è ben poco da amare. Mia moglie ha molto più corpo e carattere.

Bah. Devo trovare un modo per riavvicinare il boss a Gokudera. Su questo siamo tutti d'accordo > rifletté.

“Carcassa” rispose la giovane.

Ryohei trattenne una risatina.

< Con un cognome così, non mi sarà difficile. Non riesco a vedere Gokudera nelle condizioni in cui è precipitato > pensò. Si grattò la guancia.

“Sarà mio compito scortarla per oggi” disse.

Amira sgranò gli occhi e gli prese il braccio con entrambe le mani.

“Questo vuol dire che posso finalmente uscire? Pensavo di essere stata confinata.

Iiiih, non volevo dirlo così. Io qui mi trovo benissimo, ma… Voglio vedere anche fuori”.

Ryohei annuì.

“Solo per il villaggio. Vi scorterò a comprare quello che vi serve perché nelle prossime settimane non sarà sicuro uscire”.

La giovane boss annuì.

Gli disse: “Ve ne sono grata”. Gli sistemò una foglia di Salvia dietro l’orecchio, sporgendosi sulle punte e sorrise.

< Sembra grande e grosso. I muscoli trasbordano dalla sua giacca. Ha la camicia gialla, probabilmente è un Sole.

Però non è così spaventoso se lo guardi attentamente > rifletté.


End file.
